As a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is widely applied, increasingly more shared network device used in homes, in public places, or by individuals adopts the wireless access technology. Generally, a fixed network operator connects the Internet to a fixed location in a wired manner, and then forms an Access Point (AP) device by using the WLAN. A personal terminal obtains an Internet service by connecting to a wireless AP. A mobile operator integrates a wireless AP by using 2G/3G/Long Term Evolution (LTE)/World Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wimax) broadband modems, so as to provide network access services for other users.
All of the terminal products need to rely on mobile networks and fixed networks, but coverage of fixed network hot spots and mobile network hot spots may not be quite comprehensive. A place having a fixed network hot spot may not have a mobile network, and vice versa. Therefore, neither a single fixed network terminal nor a single mobile terminal can satisfy a demand that the user accesses the Internet anywhere and anytime.
In addition, because the fee of a mobile network is excessively high, a user hopes that a WLAN AP is used for access to reduce the fee if a fixed network exists, and the mobile network is only used for network access if no fixed network exists. Therefore, an integrated terminal is required to satisfy the demand of the user.